mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Hickey
Carl Hickey (intentionally tried to rename himself Carl Hickey, Sr.) is the father of Earl Hickey and Randy Hickey. Carl was shown to be bitter toward his two sons (especially Earl) due to the troubles they put him through. However he did eventually warm up to them as Earl started righting his wrongs. Before Season 1 Earl was supposed to be named after him but due to Carl's messy writing the word "Carl" looked like "Earl" in the birth certificate . When Earl was four, he punched his father's friend Rick James in the groin, his father said we're having him tested. When he was 10, Earl cut a section of hair from Carl's head and stuck it under his nose, making it look like a moustache from Adolf Hitler. . When Earl was 11, he lost his father's two week old Mustang in a drag race. However, he told his father that he lost the car in a swamp . He was excited when he discovered that he was going to have a grandson when Joy was pregnant with Earl Jr. but disappointed when he discovered Earl wasn't the father. Earl was annoyed that Joy cheated on him so decided to leave her so she could raise her children on her own and ask Kay if he could move back in which she had no problems with. Carl returned to the house when Kay and Randy went to a bucket of chicken and was surprised to see Earl on the couch, after Earl told him why he was there Carl told him he understood why he was mad but he had to go back and do the right thing. Earl asked what happened if he didn't and discovered the answer when Carl took his gerbils, locked himself upstairs and started chucking them out the window, Earl kept on catching them until his arms were full and promised Carl that he would take care of Joy, Dodge and Earl Jr. . Four years before making the List, Earl blew his father's chances of becoming mayor. Carl was angered after seeing the hopeful mayor-to-be Marty Park change a flight route over his and the neighboring houses, so decided to run for mayor opposite Park. Meanwhile, Earl got into trouble with the police, something that was picked up by Park's campaigners, ruining Carl's chances of being elected . Season 1 Earl re-entered his father for election in 2005. He was very popular amongst those who wanted the air route changed, but after a run-in with the police a second time Carl lost again. However, after his father bailed him out of jail Earl realized that he was coming around, as he had not done so for six years. Earl was convinced he could get his father to be proud of him if he kept doing good things . Later, Earl went to see his mother on Mother's Day to make up for never giving her a good present. After they had a good day, Kay told Earl to do something nice for his father. Earl decided to win back the Mustang he lost in the drag race. They got the car back, but Carl revealed that it was going to be Earl's car for when he turned 16. Carl rewrote it as lost as his own car. Earl decided to fix up the car, and Carl helped him do so. The two bonded, and Earl left the car at his parent's house so his father could drive the car whenever he wanted . Season 2 Carl went to Earl's birthday and gave a toast telling him he was proud of who he had become, then reminded him of when he put pills in his drink at a party causing him act inappropriately. Kay made him sleep on the couch for a week which gave him a back problem . Earl complete the lamp he made in the 8th grade and gave it to his parents, Kay told Carl that it was a nice lamp, Carl agreed and got electrocuted when he went to turn it off . Season 3 Carl and Kay went to see Earl when they discovered he was in a coma, Carl noticed #9 Ruined my parent's vacation and recalls planning going on vacation with Kay but their flight was cancelled. When they returned home there found that Earl, Randy and Joy accidentally brought a bag of drugs home, Carl destroyed it and then meet Dwayne who was mad when he discovered the drugs were gone. Carl told him that he thrown the drugs down a well and went to go find so more with Earl and Randy at the Palms Motel while Dwayne kept Joy and Kay hostage. Carl used his vacation money to buy replacement drugs but told Earl he learned a valuable lesson; that if push came to shove, he was able to protect his family. He felt like a hero and it was the best feeling he ever had so crossed the item off The List . Season 4 Carl decided to have a yard sale to sell all of Earl and Randy's old things. Whilst there Earl remembered about some neighbors that he forced off the street in the past, and decided to help them out. However, it was revealed that Clark Clark, the man who moved, had an affair with Kay Hickey, which is why they left. When Carl found out, he was angered and left the house. He trolled to attack Clark, but was unsuccessfully when Clark's wife came to his aid. Carl then decided to have sex with someone else to get his revenge on Kay, but when he realized that he loved her and could not understand why she would hurt him, he became upset and reminisced with Earl all night. The next day, Carl went back to Kay, and forgave her and they made love in the garage. . Family * Wife: Kay Hickey * Sons: Earl Hickey and Randy Hickey * Grandchildren: Dodge(via Earl and Joy) * Nephew: Blake Hickey, Carl Hickey, Carl Hickey, Carl Hickey, Carl Hickey, Carl Hickey, Carl Hickey, Carl Hickey, Carl Category:Hickey Family